


Besties

by Ahsatan785



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Canon Character/ OC, F/M, OC/ OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father receives a promotion Ally and her family are forced to more to a new state. Ally was miserable enough as it was having to deal with her step-mother and younger half-sister, but now she has to start in a new school in a new town, and make new friends!?… What a pain.</p><p>Thankfully she makes fast friends with a lazy drummer boy named Rodrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I’m rewriting this really old fic from 2011, but here we are… 
> 
> This fic takes place during “Rodrick Rules”, then moves to “Dog Days”, and then continues a few months after that. The plot happenings lean more towards the movies than the books, but there is a bit of a mix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally is forced to go drive her half-sister to her first day of school and isn't looking forward to hers.

Ally awoke to her phone alarm and rolled over to grab it and quickly swiped it to make it stop. She groaned when she was greeted but the lovely clock displaying that it was 7am. She put her phone down on her chest and rubbed at her eyes before giving a loud groan... The first day of school... And not just that, this was her first day in a new state, in a new town, in a new house, in a brand new school.... What an absolute pain. Today would be horrible she could just feel it. She didn't even know the lay out of her new town let alone how to get to school... That'd be an adventure...

She sleepily sat up and looked around her room which still had unpacked boxes everywhere. At least all her stuff was in her room... She just had to unpack still. If they'd been here a week earlier maybe she'd be unpacked by now... She sighed and forced herself out of bed and quickly got dressed before moving into the bathroom she had to share with her half-sister, Kendra. Kendra was in middle school going into the 7th grade. Ally could hear her alarm going off now. She sighed, and quickly brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and put on some simple make-up before heading down stairs to where her father was making pancakes.

"Pancakes? Whose birthday is it?" She asked, her voice still groggy. He let out a small laugh.  
"Just thought I'd help you and your sister start the day off right"  
"That was nice of you" she said sitting in a bar stool that sat at the kitchen counter as a plate of pancakes was placed before her. She quickly scarfed them down. "So how much do I have to pay you to let me call in sick?" She joked. Just as he was about to joke back her step-mother, Rose, walked into the room. She looked as if she'd been up for a few hours. She was fully dressed in a skirt and blouse, jewelry hung around her neck and wrists, her hair was done up all nice and her make-up was spot on. She was a perfect contrast to her father who looked like he just rolled out of bed, still in his pajamas. "You are not missing your first day"  
"I know... It was a joke Rose" Rose rolled her eyes. Ally ground her teeth. Did she have to be such a downer?  
"Well it didn't sound like it was" she leaned over and kissed her father’s cheek "I'm off, I'll be back around 8" she said. He nodded  
"Alright, have a good day"  
"You too" she said with a big smile, then quickly walked towards the doorway as Kendra came down the stairs.  
"Morning" she yawned as she walked over to a bar stool next to Ally. Their father put a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
"Morning Bambi" Ally said. Kendra glared at her older sister who just grinned down at her. It was a joke she liked to play; She would call her sister by any name but her own, but she couldn't repeat a name twice in one day or she had to stop doing it. Kendra hated this game.  
"Ally" Rose warned.  
"Sorry..." Ally mumbled  
"Ally you'll be driving Kendra to school today" she said flatly as she put on her shoes  
"Why? It's a 10min walk in a straight line. She can manage" Ally questioned, placing her dishes in the sink.  
"I didn't ask for a retort. You're doing it and that's final"  
"Daaaaadddd" Ally whined.  
"I'll give you $5" he said.  
"Deal" she said. Rose sighed and opened the front door.  
"Bye" she called before slamming the door shut behind her. Ally stuck her tongue out at the door. She'd never liked Rose but put up with her for her father’s sake.  
"Alright slow poke," Ally said putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag. "You have 5 minutes before I leave without you"  
"But-!"  
"No buts! You don't even need a ride. You have 5 minutes" she said then exited the house to her dads old Honda Civic that was now hers. She plopped in the driver’s seat and started the engine before fiddling with the radio until she heard a good song playing. It wasn't long until Kendra was in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" She asked. Kendra nodded and Ally pulled out of the drive. "You nervous?" She asked after a few moments of silence. She may not have liked Rose, and teased Kendra a lot, but she did care about her little sister.  
"A bit" Kendra nodded, fiddling with the skirt she'd chosen to wear. Ally sighed. She was so much like Rose in public. She'd learned to dress like her, speak like her, and act like her... But at home she was just like their dad. Ally found it odd.  
"Me too. I hate that we had to move for Dad's stupid job" she grumbled "I miss my friends"  
"Well... I'm not pleased either... And I miss Julie... But we can always call them... Besides we have more money and a bigger house now... That's good right?"  
"Well yeah... I guess..."  
"And mom's closer to work now to" she smiled. Every two weeks Rose would leave for two weeks to this state to do her work as a motivational speaker, but now with their father’s promotion causing them to move here she didn't have to fly over anymore. She could just drive.

"I'll miss my breaks form her" Ally grumbled. There was a long pause before Kendra spoke  
"Why do you hate my mom so much?" She asked with a frown as they pulled into the drive way of her school  
"Get out" she said ignoring the question. Kendra sighed and did as she was told.  
"Are you picking me up?" She asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
"You can walk" Ally snapped.  
"I might get lost!" Kendra protested.  
"Then use the map app on your phone! Our house is literally just up the street!" Ally said pointing towards their house. "It's 5 blocks that way. I think you can manage"  
"Fine" Kendra huffed and slammed the door shut before walking toward the building.

Ally sighed and pulled her car out of the drop off zone and into a parking spot where she looked for Kendra, she wanted to make sure she got into the building safely. Again, she may have been a bully as far as Kendra was concerned... but she did care. When she finally found Kendra she saw her talking to a blonde girl around her age, smiling. Ally smiled, glad Kendra had found a friend so soon. Her smile left her face when her view was blocked by van with the words _"Loded Diper"_ crudely painted onto the side. She glared at it as she wondered what it meant, then watched as an arm pushed out a skinny boy with brown hair. The boy nearly fell over but managed to steady himself before he turned and yelled at the driver. She sighed and decided to give up on watching Kendra. She'd found a friend, she'd be fine

Ally puled out her phone bringing up a GPS to get directions to her school. "Calculating" Siri said as Ally watched the route being calculated for her "Turn right on Southchrest" Siri said. Ally tossed her phone to where Kendra had been sitting and looked up to see a backpack being tossed to the kid from the van which then quickly pulled away as the kid flipped off the driver. She chuckled and shook her head before driving back towards the main road.

She sighed... She wasn't looking forward to today in the slightest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter wasn't exactly my best writing because I wanted to get it out asap... I apologize for the quality. I promise it'll better in future chapters.


End file.
